The Yellow Companion
by Rianide
Summary: When training in the Emerald Forest Ruby comes across a mysterious yellow creature, one that she has never seen before. Just what is this creature and where did it come from. (Re-writing)
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Creature

**A take on a pokemon crossover, but doing something a bit more different than the other pokemon crossovers, honestly I don't know how well it will work... but I'm still going to do it**

 **Pokemon and RWBY belong to their respective owners blablabla, I don't own anything**

 **blablabla.**

* * *

 _ **Bang!**_

The sound of gunshots resonate in the Emerald Forest, as two Grimm fall death in the ground. A girl in red hood with an enormous scythe walks in the area while inspecting his weapon, as the two creatures bodies start to dissipate into the air.

"Mmm, the scope in _Crescent Rose_ still a bit off... 'sigh' seems that I need to recalibrate it again once I get back to beacon." The girl talks to herself, she compacts her weapon and puts it on her back, she keeps walking deeper in the forest. But a sudden ringtone from her scroll brings her to a stop, she pulls out her scroll, and sees that she received a message.

" _Ruby where are you?" –yang_

The girl named Ruby quickly responds to the message.

" _I'm still in the emerald forest" –ruby_

" _You're still in the forest? You should make your way back to beacon is getting late. Btw me and the girls are going to Vale wanna come?" –yang_

" _Sorry but I need to fix the scope on Crescent Rose before Ms. Goodwitch sparing class tomorrow, but could you buy me some snacks on your way back?." –ruby_

" _Alright I'll get you something, but you should really make your way back to the school, I don't think you would want a professor or worse Goodwitch finding out that you went in the emerald forest without supervision… again." –yang_

A shiver goes through ruby's back as she remembered the last punishment Ms. Goodwitch gave her, cleaning the blackboards of the entire school was definitely not fun, especially the one in Prof. Oobleck's classroom. Without thinking twice she turns around and makes her way to the school.

" _Ok, I'm on my way back now." –ruby_

" _Ok, I'll see you later, and please be careful out there." –yang_

Putting away her scroll she starts making her way back to Beacon.

* * *

Dozens of death Grimm later, ruby was just halfway to Beacon, knowing that if she keep walking at the same pace, she would make it back in just a couple of minutes without the use of her semblance, however a sudden loud noise makes her come to a stop.

 _ **CHUUU!**_

"What?" she turns to around and sees a yellow lighting coming from the top of the trees far in the distance, and just as it came it's stops, but she still heard the sound of trees falling resonate in the forest. ' _What was that sound? Could that had been another student?._ She think to herself, _'They could be in danger!'_ She takes out her weapon, and using her semblance she makes her way to the source of the lightning.

* * *

Reaching the place where the lightning was coming from, she quickly hides herself behind some bushes when she sees a pack of five beowolfs, she notices that there were other 2 death Beowolf's around them, she looks around trying to find the student that was fighting the Grimm, but as she is looking, she notices that what the Grimm were attacking was not a student, it wasn't even human, nor a faunus, but rather a small yellowish creature, with a tail in shape of a lightning bolt.

' _What is that?'_ She asks herself, the creature she was looking at was a small chubby looking rodent, covered with yellow fur, with two brown stripes on his back, it had a small mouth, and brown eyes, a small black nose, two long pointy ears with black tips at the end of them, and two red cheeks.

She had never seen a creature like that before, in her opinion it looked rather adorable, but she couldn't figure out why the Grimm were attacking it, she knew Grimm mainly attacked only humans, and faunus, and left the wild animals alone. She notices that the small creature was heavily injured, with a small amount of blood coming from the top of its head, she also notices that it was breathing rather heavily, like if it was exhausted.

The yellow creature started to make a sound.

"PiiiiKaaa...!" ruby notices that the creature was glaring at the Grimm, she also noted sparks of electricity were coming from it's red cheeks. Two of the Beowolfs rush to the creature in an attempt to end his life, ruby was ready to jump and stop the Grimm from further hurting the poor little thing, but she stops herself when she see what it did next.

"CHUUUU!" the creature created some type of electricity from it's body and directed it to the two incoming Beowolf's, the lightning bolt hit both Grimm engulfing their entire bodies in electricity, once the yellow creature stops his attack, both Grimm fall to the ground death, a third Beowolf flanked the back of the creature, and was ready to swipe his claws at it, but the creature seem to had notice the attack.

In a flash its yellow tail seem to gain a metallic coating, the creature turns around with great speed and intercepts the Beowolf incoming claw stopping it mid-swing, the creature suddenly pushes the claw to the side with great force, the sudden action brings the Beowolf out of balance giving the creature an opening window, quickly it jumps directly to the Grimm head and swings his metallic tail in a horizontal motion cutting the head clean off.

Ruby who was watching the whole fight from the bushes, saw in amazement what just had transpired, it surprised her that this small creature whatever it was, had ability to not only created electricity from its body, but also cover its own tail in a metal strong enough to cut through a Beowolf.

She wondered how this creature was capable of doing stuff like this. She never knew of a single animal that could do what this little fellow could, she did remembered the time her pet Zwei destroyed a Atlas Paladin back in Mountain Glenn, but that was with the help of Professor Oobleck.

"PIKAAAAAAAAA!"

Ruby snaps from her thoughts when she hears a cry of pain coming from the creature, looking back she see the little guy on the ground, trembling, and struggling to stand back up.

Defenseless the last two Grimm rush to finish it's life, not wasting a second, ruby raises her weapon and shots the closest one to the creature blowing it head off, the last Grimm stops and turns to the source of the gunshot, only to see rose petals, and the tip of a blade.

Confirming the last Grimm was death, ruby turns to see the small creature only to see it laying down on the grass. Ruby panics and gently picks up the creature to see if it was still ok, she calms a little when she see that it still breathing, but that just left her with one problem.

' _What do I do now? I can't just leave him here like this_ ' she looks at the injured creature in her arms, ' _The Grimm are going to try to kill him if they get the chance_.' She think for a bit trying to come with a solution.' _I can't leave him alone, at least not like this, I'll have to get him back with me to beacon, and try to patch him up back in my room, since my sister and the rest of the team are out in Vale, I shouldn't have much problem hiding him for the time being, just as long a professor doesn't see me with him everything should be fine_.'

With a plan in mind, ruby compacts her weapon, she hides the creature in her cloak, and secures him in her arms, once she got ready, she uses her semblance and makes her way back to beacon.

* * *

 **So that is the first chapter of the story. I feel that I could had made it better, but meh, is my first story sue me (my English is not that good either so ya :3). But in all seriousness hope you enjoyed, I will work on chapter 2, however it will take longer especially with school, and the upcoming project that I have on my way, so bare with me on the update.**

 **Now this are the other crossovers with RWBY that I had in mind.**

 **1- Azure Striker Gunvolt – Sadly if you have not played the two games in the series you most likely won't understand a single thing from this crossover. i will use the main characters Gunvolt and Copen & Lola. I'll maybe wait on the anime ova they are suppose to make to get a better understanding on the skills.**

 **2- Kid Icarus – I'm still working on this idea, but I feel that I can make it work if I try. (I said try)**

 **3- Sora No Otoshimono – This crossover is another one you may not understand shall had you not seen either the anime, nor read the manga, so that you understand the characters that I will use, and their abilities. Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea being the main 3 I will use.**

 **So yeah this are the other crossover I have in mind right now, but of course it will take time to get the chapter 1 from this stories to even come out. Honestly i don't know which one of these 3 stories to start first so... yeah. Well till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pika?

**'Click'**

Opening the door to her room Ruby peeks her head inside to make sure that her team was not present, making sure the coast was cleared, she enters the room and starts removing her cloak from the creature she was caring. With her cloak removed she could see that the creature was sleeping quite peacefully in her arms. Getting a closer look at the creature, Ruby was unable to tell just what species it was, it didn't look like a dog, or a cat, the closest thing it looked like was a rodent, but even then it just didn't look like one. Ruby pushes those though away when she sees the injury on the creatures head, the yellow fur covered a lot of the injury, but when she gave it a closer look, she could see that the injury went from the top of it's head, to the top of it's right eye, making her way to the bathroom, she grabs a couple of towels and carefully places them on the floor, trying not to move much as to not wake up the creature, once done she carefully places him down, and start looking around the bathroom sink.

"I'm sure we had a first aid kit with bandages somewhere around here." Unable to find anything in the bathroom, She makes her way to the room, and starts looking inside her team drawers in search for the kit.

She remembered that Weiss had bought a first aid kit just as a safety precaution, since she believed that the bunk-beds would fall on top of each other one of this days. Of course Ruby though Weiss was just exaggerating, as the rope and the books where holding the bunk-beds just fine, making them perfectly safe in her eyes.

"Come on where is it?" She asks herself while looking through the drawers, completely unaware that there was something behind her.

"Bark!"

A yelp and a thud is heard as Ruby jumped in surprise and hits her head with the drawers

"Ow ow ow ow" she rubbing the top of her head she turns around and sees her pet corgi sitting right behind her, "Zwei!"

"Bark!" Zwei barks happily

"Don't scare me like that." she gives a small glare to him.

"Bark!" Zwei simply barks again and tilts his head at Ruby. Ruby gives him a smile and picks him up.

"Awww you know I can't get mad at you" Zwei gives another bark, and starts to lick Ruby's face getting some giggles out of her. Suddenly she comes up with an idea.

"Zwei" The corgi stops, and stares at her.

"Think you can help me finding something?"

"Bark!"

"Do you know where Weiss placed the first aid kit?

"Bark!"

"You do?"

"Bark!"

"Can you bring it me to it?"

"Bark!" Placing down the corgi, he starts walking and goes directly under Weiss's bed.

Ruby simple facepalms "Under the bed, I didn't think she would actually place it there." A bit of shuffling, and glass breaking is heard under Weiss's bed, but a few seconds later Zwei comes out from under the bed with the kit in his mouth, and places it in front of Ruby.

"Good boy!" She grabs the kit, and gives Zwei a pat in the head, before heading to the bathroom, with Zwei following closely behind.

She sit by the side of the creature, and opens the kit while Zwei's arrives and see the weird yellow creature on top of the towels, he gets closer to the him and starts sniffing, before making sad sounds towards Ruby.

"Is alright Zwei, everything will be fine" she assures him, as she take the bandages out, and starts working on patching the injuries.

 _'Alright Ruby you can do this, you have done this before with Yang back home when Zwei got hurt, just stay calm.'_ She thinks to herself before remembering when Zwei got hurt one time back home.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey girls dinner is rea... why is Zwei covered in bandages?" A man by the name of Taiyang asked when he goes to the living room and sees the corgi wrapped entirely in bandages, with her two daughters closed by with band-aids all over their faces._

 _"Zwei got hurt when we where playing outside" A 5 year old Ruby responds while applying band-aids on top of the bandages that where already covering Zwei._

 _"And your where busy with dinner so we decided to help Zwei ourselves." A 7 year old Yang says while she was adding even more bandages._

 _"I see, but I think you two may had use a lot bandages there don't you think?" A muffled bark is heard from Zwei, even though is entire body was covered in bandages he was still able to wiggle his tail. Taiyang simply smiles "Here let me help you two."_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"Yep, I can totally do this" she reassures herself, she grabs a cotton piece and adds a bit of disinfectant and slowly applies it over the injury trying to clean it as much as possible, while getting some twitches from the creature's ears in the process, that scared her at first, but she calmed herself when she saw that the creature didn't wake up from it, once she cleaned the injury, she started to apply the bandages around the creature's head at best as she possibly could, the big ears the creature had made applying the bandages a bit more difficult than she expected it to be. Within a couple of minutes later she was done.

"Alright, that should do it" she looks at the bandages in the creature's head and to say the least she was surprised, she was able to do it without waking him up, she smiled a little when she saw just how adorable it looked while sleeping even with the bandages on his head, however one question still remained in her head, _'Just what are you?'_ , She asks herself again, all this time and she still wasn't able to tell just what type of animal it was.

"Maybe I'll be able to find something in Dust-net." She takes out her scroll and starts her search for any type of info on him, trying to find any pictures, descriptions anything that could tell her something about him, however she was unable to find a single bit of info that references to the creature.

' _This doesn't make any sense!, there is nothing here'_ she thinks as she is giving a last look on the web, _'is almost like he doesn't exist.'_ She thinks to herself as she looks over at the sleeping creature. The a sudden grumbling sound grabs her attention, but she blushes in embarrassment as soon she realize that sound came from her own stomach.

"Right, I haven't had dinner yet." She has a look at her scroll to she the time, "4:48, maybe I should go to the cafeteria, and grab something to eat." A bark is heard from Zwei, she looks down on him "Huh, did we also forgot to feed you Zwei?" "Bark!" "Sorry, come on, I'll open a can for you." She leaves the bathroom with Zwei following, unaware that a certain someone was waking up.

"Okay, and here you go!" Opening the can and placing the food on his plate, Zwei moves quickly and starts devouring it, she gives him a pat "You where really hungry." She doesn't get a response as Zwei continues to eat, she sits down and opens her scroll again and checks the time, "Yang and the others should still be at vale, they are not going to be arriving any time soon, which gives me time to think what to do with our little sleeping friend." She talks to herself, Zwei who was still eating, lifts his face from his food and turns his head towards the bathroom, only to make eye contact with the now awake creature.

"Bark!"

"What is it Zwei?" She sees him staring the opposite direction, she turns over to where he was looking, only to see the yellow creature standing behind them, she panics and stands up in surprise, she didn't know if this creature was aggressive or not so she decided to keep her distance. _'What do a I do!'_ She thinks in panic, but realizes the creature hasn't moved and it was still standing there. So she did the first thing that came to her mind

"Mmmm, hi there" she says rather nervously, _'Hi there! That my solution?!, I don't even know if he can under-'_

"Pika?" The creature tilts his head to the side when Ruby call to him

 _'Huh, so he can understand me'_ she sees him touching the bandages with his paws maybe wondering what its in his head, "Is okay" the creature stops touching the bandages and looks at Ruby.

"I used those to cover the injuries you had." Seems like he understood what Ruby said and put is paw back down, resuming the staring contest between the two.

 _'Okay he doesn't seem to be bad, maybe I can get closer.'_ But before she could move Zwei was already making his way towards the creature, before Ruby could stop him.

"Wait! Zwei!" She calls out to him, but he was already too close, both of them seem to be staring at each other, before Zwei starts to sniff the creature's face, Ruby got nervous when he did that, because the creature didn't move but was still staring at Zwei while he was sniffing, but then she saw that the creature started to do the same thing Zwei was doing, they both did that for a minute or two, when they stopped Zwei barked.

"Bark!" Zwei got in a crouching position, wiggling his tail like he wanted to play

"Pi?" The creature just tilts his head to the side, like he didn't understand what was happening, Zwei simply rolled to one side, and sited down, that seems to had gotten a reaction, since the creature did the same roll Zwei just did, after that he seemed to understood what Zwei wanted to do.

"Pika!" "Bark!" Both of them simply start to roll all around the floor, before Zwei stops and started to run in circles, with the creature following him around, almost like if they where playing tag.

Ruby watching the whole thing giggle at how cute both of them looked while playing with each other, ' _This is just too Cute!'_ She stands there watching the whole exchange between the two, before the creature suddenly stops, and places both of his paws on his stomach.

"Pikaaa.." A small grumbling sound comes from his stomach, Ruby saw this and looks around the room, spotting a red apple on the desk.

 _'Wonder if he likes apples.'_ walking towards it, she grabs it, and takes it toward him, she kneels down in front of him and extends the apple towards him.

"Here" the creature simply turns to her, and stares at the apple in her hand.

"Is alright, I'm not going to hurt you, this is for you." He gets closer to Ruby's hand, he start to smell the apple she was holding, after a second he grabs the apple with both of his paws and sits down staring at it.

"Piiikaaa..." She sees him take a small bite on the apple, Ruby just hoped that she didn't accidentally gave him something that could make him sick, but she got surprised when she saw his reaction.

"Chaaa~" he smiles and makes such an adorable sound towards Ruby, before continuing to nibble at the apple. It took all of Ruby's strength to not lose her composure at how adorable he looked, another grumbling sound is heard this time coming from Ruby again. She holds her stomach, and sees that the creature was staring at her.

"Heh, sorry seems that I'm a bit hungry myself." The creature stares back at the apple he was holding. Ruby was about to get up and go get a quick snack.

 _ **'Shiiing!'**_

But a sudden surprising sound of metal hitting the floor makes her yelp, and look towards the creature, only to see that his yellow tail had the metallic coating, and that he had cut the apple in half, he picks up one side of the apple and takes it directly towards Ruby.

"Pika!" He extends the slice of apple to Ruby, and she just stare at the piece for a second.

 _'He's giving me a slice of the apple...'_ she reaches towards the apple piece.

"Thank you" taking the piece she takes a bite to one of the sides, the creature grabs his own piece and sits closer to Ruby, then starts eating again.

' _Heh, he is really adorable.'_ She really wanted to pet him, but she didn't want to risk getting him angry, so they both just sat there eating their own pieces of apple in peace, that would had be if Zwei wasn't staring at the creature's bolt shaped tail.

 _ **'Chomp'**_

…

…

Both Ruby and the yellow creature slowly turn their heads around, and see Zwei bitting at the creatures tail. There was complete silence Ruby looking at Zwei with a panic face, Zwei looking happy as ever, and the creature looking at Zwei with such a poker face. Then small sparks start coming from the creature's red cheeks.

" _'Sigh'_ , that's not good."

* * *

"Was that really necessary Yang?" An angry Weiss asks, while walking through the Beacon hallways.

"You two know very well that I don't like people messing with my hair." A still angry Yang responds

"But destroying half a store over someone, who may I remind you, accidentally tripped and dropped a bit of water over you, was a bit over the top."

"You just don't understand Weiss."

"Weiss is right Yang, you overdid it back there over a small accident, you are lucky that no one was hurt, and that we manage to get out of the store without to much trouble, I don't know how much luck we will have on getting back there though without having problems with the manager, considering the amount of collateral damage you did to the store." Blake says while reading her novel.

"Meh, we will figure it out, at least we go the stuff we wanted it"

"That maybe, but we can have you doing that every time, and accident like that happens again you brute."

"Alright moooom" Weiss simply rolls her eyes over Yang's response

"Sometimes Yang I just ca-" Weiss couldn't finish her sentence as a sudden bright yellow light engulf the whole hallway making them cover their eyes. Withing seconds the light stopped.

"Huh, what the hell was that?" A confuse Yang asks while rubbing her eyes

"I...don't know."

"I'm pretty sure that light came from our ...room..." Blake claims as the three of them look at each other.

…

...

There was a bit of silence, until the three of them start sprinting towards the room to find out what had just transpire.

* * *

 **AN: Well there goes chapter 2, I know it has been a while huh, I got really no excuse I apologize I took to long to update, also huge thanks for liking my story and giving me your support, wasn't really expecting this story to have the followers it has now for my first shot at making a story, again my English isn't very good, so if anyone could give me pointers here and there it would appreciate it, also any type of advices you could give me to improve my writing are also useful, like if I'm moving to fast or not giving enough detail, it doesn't matter if you are heavily critic of my story claiming my writing is bad and needs improvement, or that I need to fix a lot of parts, I would actually appreciate that so that I know how to improve as a writer for this story, and the others ones I'm working on, but haven't published yet. Now some answers.**

 **There will not be any more Pokemon's making any appearances in Remnant, other than Pikachu, and a secret one that will be revealed on later chapters, those who expected that the whole team RWBY, JNPR, the teachers and other characters to also get Pokemon's, well that's not happening not in this story so if you where expecting that well sorry.**

 **This Pikachu, nor the other pokemon are connected to any Pokémon trainer from the animes or mangas we all know like Red, Ash or any other that comes to your minds, because if I do that then I would had to find a way to add them to the story or find a way to send the Pokémon back to their original world and trainers, which I'm not doing, so I will be creating some random trainers, because the Pikachu and the other pokemon are there to stay in period.**

 **Dust will not work like evolution stone for those wondering, so Pikachu will not evolve shall he get in contact with lightning dust crystal, neither will the other Pokémon.**

 **Now just answering 1 reviewer, I don't know what you mean by Pokespe, and was unable to find anything that could explain to me what that was, if you could either tell me or send me a link that tells me the info I'll see if I add it or not, and you expecting a trainer Red being a Pikachu faunus well someone else did that type of story it was good, but that author seemed to had removed that story and the remake as well.**


	3. A Problem (Possible rewrite)

**So... it has been a while since i have updated this story, no this doesn't mean i will quit the story, but i did ran in a stand still, and by that i mean i messed up quite badly, I re-read my previous chapters and it just hit me incredibly hard just in what place of the RWBY timeline i placed this story, and that was at the end of season 2 since i already said that Zwei was with the team already, the whole train sequence already happened and this would mean that season 3 has to follow, and is too fast in my opinion, i didnt pay attention to the timeline, meaning that i can't use Roman and Neo, and Cinder and the White Fang wouldnt care for the Pikachu, since by the time they know of his existence and abilities, it wouldn't matter since Cinder plans are already in motion.**

 **Now the idea of the story was to follow the canon with a few differences and a bit of extra scenes since the pikachu and the other secret pokemon i had planed to use would change some events of RWBY, and then i would move away from the canon story by the end of volume 2, were the villans of RWBY would find out of pikachu and the other pokemon power and abilities, which would cause other events that dont follow the cannon RWBY. but any of those ideas can't be used since i place the story way out of the original path i wanted to take it, with the current timeline i place it in.**

 **so yeah this puts me in a tough, and difficult spot, now there are two options i could take right now.**

 **1\. Rewrite the two chapters to remove Zwei, and place the timeline somewhere in volume 1.**

 **or 2. continue this story as it is, and ignore the canon story of RWBY.**

 **Personally i would like to rewrite it since continuing as it removes any interaction with other secondary and villan characters entirely, that and the way i wanted the end the story is not possible now with the current path and timeline i'm taking right now.**

 **But of course if you guys want me to ignore the canon of RWBY then this problems are meaning less, and can continue and make up the story and use any character i want, even after the event of volume 2 happened already.**


End file.
